Angels Among Us (A Miniseries)
by Cousin Raven
Summary: Do guardian angels exist?


Angels Among Us (A Miniseries)  
This got pretty good feedback when it went out initially in Oct 99. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer:  
All characters herein were borrowed, abused, and put back. Characters   
are owned and copyrighted by Sony Pictures/Tristar Corp and were created  
by James Parriott and Barney Cohen. I'm just borrowing them for awhile,  
I promise to put them back in relatively good condition. No copyright   
infringement is intended. Any similarity to any real persons, living,   
dead or undead, or any other fan fiction, is purely coincidental. Also,  
nothing in this story is intended to offend anyone. If I screw something  
up, please let me know. If you want a sequel please ask, otherwise I   
assume you've had enough of my crap.  
Permission to archive by Mel on fkfanfic given.  
  
  
In the Arms of the Angels  
By Cousin Raven  
raven@naturesong.com  
=========================  
N&N Packer story ahead...  
=========================  
The angel sat on the roof above the loft and watched at Nicholas' Caddy  
pulled in. The sun was near rising, but for once Nicholas was not cutting  
it too close. He smiled at that. He'd watched and followed him so many  
nights, so many close calls. Too many to count.  
  
With a sigh, the angel slipped through the roof and sat himself invisibly  
in the loft. The elevator whined and the door opened. Nicholas came in and  
took off his coat that the angel knew was just for show. He did not feel  
the cold, or heat, except from the sun. Nicholas went to the refrigerator  
and opened it, taking out a half-empty bottle. He poured himself a glass  
and sat at his piano. He began to play, softly, quietly, and the angel  
remembered that day, so long ago, that he'd witnessed the transformation.  
It was not really a great spiritual transformation, just a physical one.  
The man remained the same, no matter what he did, no matter what his  
sustenance. The angel had sighed a long and low sigh when it was complete.  
He was in for a long, long assignment with this one.  
  
Now, sitting in the loft, he was glad. This one had proved a loving and  
complete person, no matter what he thought of himself. His guilt was  
overwhelming sometimes, so overwhelming that even the angel needed a break  
sometimes, something to cheer them both. Tonight was one of those nights.  
  
The phone rang and Nick stopped playing to answer it. This didn't surprise  
the angel, because he was planning this, but it did surprise the caller.  
  
"Nick?" Nat's voice came on. "I thought you'd let the machine get it..."  
  
Nick pondered this. She was right, he never answered the phone. "What's  
up?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping we might be able to catch a movie tonight, you know,  
we're both off and such..."  
  
Nick smiled. "That would be great."  
  
"Okay," Nat said, "Just pick me up at 8."  
  
"You got it," Nick said.  
  
"And Nick, I..." Nat faltered. "I'll see you then."  
  
Confusion muttled Nick's face, but he responded anyway, "Okay, Nat. 8  
o'clock."  
  
They hung up and the angel sighed yet again. She'd been so close, so close  
to divulging her feelings, and Nick hadn't even heard it. The angel shook  
his head, even the immortals could be thick-headed sometimes.  
  
With a smile on his face, Nick returned to the piano. He began playing  
another tune, much happier, and the angel was glad. The song soothed his  
soul, the angels and Nicholas'. With quiet reverie, the angel remembered  
all of the times Nick had berated himself, guilty over the very fact of his  
existance. It was silly as far as the angel was concerned. Nicholas had  
sputtered someting about vampires being evil. That wasn't true as far as  
the angel knew. After all, vampires were different, but not evil. They  
weren't any more evil than lions or tigers. They just were, and the angel  
accepted this. He wished Nicholas could do the same, but it didn't look  
like *that* was going to happen anytime soon.  
  
Nick stopped playing and got up, finishing off his bottle and placing it in  
the recycle bin. The angel watched, as always. Finally, Nick went up to  
bed and the angel followed. Soon, the stillness of sleep took him and the  
angel still watched.  
  
A dream took hold of Nicholas, and the angel was there.  
  
Nick could see a great wide lake surrounded by mountains and sunlight  
gleaming off the snow-capped peaks. He blinked for a moment, blinking back  
the brightness, until he realized he was not burning. The angel approached  
him within the dream, his wings carefully hidden. His face was soft like  
that of a young boy of 12 or 13. Nicholas viewed him with suspicion.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" he said.  
  
The angel smiled patiently up at the displaced vampire. "You are safe,  
Nicholas. You are in a dream."  
  
Nick looked around, suddenly appreciating the view. "Okay, then who are  
you?"  
  
The innocent smile continued to play on the angel's lips. "I am a guide,  
nothing more."  
  
Nick thought about this for a minute. "Then guide me."  
  
"I am," said the angel, "Every day, every minute of your life."  
  
Nick's face became suddenly dark and he looked away. "I don't deserve  
that."  
  
"Why?" the angel's voice was suddenly antagonistic. "Why don't you deserve  
to be guided, guided to love, to joy? You are no different mentally than  
the millions of other humans out there, you just don't realize it."  
  
Nick tried to vamp out, unsuccessfully, and looked at the angel with  
piercing eyes. "Do you know what I am?" he hissed.  
  
The angel resumed his innocent smile. "Indeed, I do."  
  
Nick considered this for a moment. "And you accept me for who and what I  
am?"  
  
The angel's face was full of compassion, "Of course. Why can't you accept  
yourself?"  
  
Nick appeared to think on this. "Because I am a killer."  
  
"No," the angel said, "No more than the wolf, the lion. You are a part of  
the universe, a planned part, you have a purpose."  
  
"What purpose?"  
  
"Your kind have changed the course of history for the better. You are  
better prepared to take actions mere mortals wouldn't even consider, many of  
your kind have no fear at all, and sometimes that is necessary."  
  
"But, what is my purpose?"  
  
The angel smiled. He'd expected this. "My dear Nicholas, you have had  
many, many purposes over the years."  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
The angel regarded Nicholas carefully. How much to tell? He pointed the  
way up the trail. "Let me show you."  
  
The trail led, impossibly, to Nat's bedroom. Nick recognized it  
immediately, but tried to pretend he didn't. On the bed, Nat had lain down  
and was sleeping quietly. Clutched in her hand, a diary. The angel reached  
over and plucked it from her hand. She did not stir.  
  
Nicholas shifted uncomfortably. The angel smiled, opened the page up to the  
current day, and began to read:  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I almost told Nick I loved him on the  
phone, but I hesitated. What would he say if he knew? He keeps saying he  
can't be with me, and i respect that, but damn it, why can't he say he loves  
me? Is he capable of love? To love a mortal? I'm begining to wonder."  
  
The angel put the diary back in Nat's hand and looked up at Nicholas. Tears  
were plainly visable on Nick's face, almost pouring down his face. "I had  
no idea," he said.  
  
The angel smiled up at him. "You still have time...if you do love her." He  
gazed at the sleeping Natalie.  
  
Nick turned and searched for the path they had taken. "I've got to get  
back..."  
  
The angel sighed and touched Nick's face with his hand. Nick's eyes closed  
and a second later opened again. He was in his bed.  
  
He checked the clock. It was 5pm. The sun was still up, but if he was fast  
he might be able to catch a florist and at least get her some flowers. He  
dialed up the florist and was surprised when a voice answered -- Nick almost  
balked. The voice was the same as the angel's.  
  
He gave his order and account number and was told they'd be delivered at  
precisely 7:50 pm. He sighed and leaned back in bed.  
  
The angel's voice came quietly to him in his half-sleep. "You'll have to do  
better than that."  
  
He shot up out of bed and looked around. "Where are you?" he almost yelled.  
  
The angel watched and debated with himself. Finally, outside his better  
judgement, he materialized in front of Nicholas. His wings were pure and  
strong, and he seemed to glow. His clothes were those of the 13th century  
crusader Nicholas' used to be.  
  
Nick shielded his eyes from the bright glow, as bright as the sun. "Why do  
you plague me?" he asked the angel.  
  
With a sigh, the angel quit his display and became invisible again.  
"Everyone deserves to be loved..." he said in the ensuing silence. "...even  
you."  
  
Nick looked around his loft. Everything was as he'd left it. He got up and  
went to the refrigerator. When he opened it, he saw a beautiful corsage,  
made of the tiniest red roses he'd ever seen. He stared at it for awhile  
wondering how it got there, and then decided it was just one of those  
unexplained things. He jumped at he heard something drop behind him. A  
package lay on the table, wrapped in metallic red paper and white ribbons.  
The tag read, "To Natalie from the lonely crusader."  
  
He stared at this for a moment as well. He was so curious just to open it  
and see exactly what gift he was giving. He fought it though and put it  
down. He returned to the fridge and took out a fresh bottle. He filled his  
glass and drank it down slowly, enjoying the pleasure it gave.  
  
------  
  
Nat sighed as she woke, stretching every muscle. She'd had such a strange  
dream last night. She dreamed Nick had been in her bedroom, but of course,  
that was impossible. She reached over and put her diary in her drawer. No  
need to write anything yet. She got up and showered. As she was drying,  
she went back into her bedroom and stopped dead.  
  
Her bed had been made, and a soft black dress was there. She looked out the  
blinds. Yup, sun was still up. It couldn't have been Nick. She sighed and  
began looking through her house systematically, every closet, every cubbard  
was looked under or in. Nothing. No one was there. She shook her head,  
trying to figure it out.  
  
Another angel watched. She was young, and mischievous, and best of all, she  
liked Nat with Nick. When Nick's angel had suggested this, she'd jumped at  
the opportunity, after all, how often does one get a chance to extend an  
assignment. 'course that might not happen, but it was worth a try. Natalie  
did so deserve to be happy.  
  
--------  
  
At precisely 7:50, a young boyish looking angel delivered the flowers. Nat  
opened the door, expecting Nick, and was surprised at the bouquet. The  
dozen red roses were almost as big as the angel and he handed them to her  
quickly. She smiled and said, "Wow" several times. She brought them in and  
returned with a tip, but to her surprise, the delivery boy was gone. She  
shrugged and returned to her kitchen. The roses were huge and a deep blood  
red. Nat spotted a card in with the baby's breath and plucked it out. She  
read it aloud.  
  
"To my goddess, from you faithful knight." She would've melted right then  
and there, but her angel caught her and helped her to keep standing. She  
still had a long night ahead of her.  
  
Outside, the other angel giggled to himself. That had not been the message  
Nick had wanted placed, but sometimes he deserved a kick in the butt.  
  
----------  
  
Nick arrived in the caddy then, and his angel watched from the front step.  
He stepped out dressed in a suit and tie. In one hand he carried the  
corsage, and in the other the mystery package. He approached the door  
almost hesitantly.  
  
One angel called to another, and Nat's angel had Nat answer the door before  
he even pushed the doorbell.  
  
"Hi." Nick said softly.  
  
Nat smile was wide and genuine. "Oh, Nick, thank you, they're wonderful."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Here," he said as he offered her the corsage and gift.  
She took them and invited him in. Nick's angel quietly followed.  
  
When he saw the dozen red roses, Nick took a double take. He read the card  
and began to wonder if some other knight was after Nat. Deciding the  
florist had gotten his order mixed up, he was about to let Nat know when he  
felt a cold finger on his lips. A whisper in his ear said, "Sometimes...you  
need a little help..." the angel said.  
  
Nick looked around for a minute. Sydney jumped onto the couch and began  
licking at his paws. Nick watched him carefully, but he appeared  
unconcerned. His own feline angel hung about him, keeping him calm.  
Everything must be perfect, the kitty angel knew.  
  
Nat came out and saw how close Sydney was to Nick. She wasn't growling, or  
hissing. Imagine that. She had the corsage attached to her wonderful dress  
now, and she twirled to show it off. Nick caught her and held her in a long  
embrace, a kiss, a soft, and passionate kiss followed. Nat suddenly felt  
very hot and Nick released her to catch her breath. She caught sight of the  
package and read the card.  
  
"My, my," She said, "We are quite the poet tonight."  
  
"You bring out the best in me," he said truthfully, and his angel smiled.  
  
She opened the package. A box was within, and opening that she discovered a  
heavy picture frame, sized for an 8 X 10 picture. Around the edges were  
tiny cherub angels highlighted with gold trim. A tiny banner on the bottom  
said simply, "Nicholas and Natalie". She smiled. "Thanks, Nick, now we  
only have to get a picture for it."  
  
He smiled while looking at the frame curiously. "Yeah," he said absently.  
  
The movie they ended up seeing was "Titanic". The angel scoffed at the  
choice though. Truth was, such a thing wouldn't happen, angels didn't let  
those who were in love, truly, completely in love, be seperated for very  
long.  
  
After the movie, they drove back slowly, Nick's arm around Nat. She almost  
slept there, cuddled in the crook of his arm.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he murmured.  
  
"Oh, yes..." she mumbled in her sleep. She could almost taste cocoa and  
crumpets. "Pastery..." she mumbled.  
  
Seeing an all night bakery, Nick pulled off the side of the road. Inside  
the bakery, Nat's angel prepared for them.  
  
They walked in, arm in arm, and the angel looked over the counter. "Can I  
help you?" she said, being very perky, or at least trying to.  
  
"Can I get some cocoa and..."  
  
"Crumpets," the angel answered and passed a small tray with half a dozen  
crumpets and steaming hot cocoa. Nat looked at her confusingly, but the  
smell of the cocoa was just too much, and she started to drink it. They sat  
down at a booth and the angel behind the counter winked at Nick's angel.  
She approached him with another tray, this one with a small, perrier sized  
bottle filled with dark liquid. "And for the gentleman," she said and left  
into the back. Nick watched her go, speechless.  
  
Nat saw and started to giggle.  
  
"This is not funny, Nat. Something's going on here," he said as he cracked  
the seal on the bottle. It was good, and not human. He was glad.  
  
"Maybe," Nat said hesitantly, "it's happening for a reason."  
  
"You mean someone wants us to be together?"  
  
Nat nodded. "Nick...I," she hesitated again.  
  
"Nat, I love you," Nick said impulsivly, knowing that's what she was trying  
to say. She reached over the table, and they kissed passionately. A bright  
flash broke their kiss, and they saw a young looking boy with a camera.  
  
"Hey," Nat said with a big smile on her face. "What're you doing here?"  
  
The boy looked at Nick and knew he was recognized. "Maybe you should ask  
him," he said and disappeared.  
  
Nat looked around. No one was around, at least none that she could see.  
She smiled at Nick and they ate their meal in peace. When they were  
finished, Nick went up to pay. That was when he noticed there was no cash  
register. None at all. He looked around. There was also no attendant. He  
sighed and they left the shop. They got in the caddy, Nick holding the door  
for Nat, then drove he drove her home.  
  
At her doorstep, she kissed him deeply, and he returned it. She smiled and  
went in. Nick practically flew back to his caddy. Such a strange night, he  
thought to himself, but it had gone just great.  
  
Inside, Nat looked at the picture frame. It was no longer empty. Within,  
she saw the picture of the two of them at the shop. It was truly beautiful,  
and she put it on her nightstand. She couldn't wait for the next time.  
  
As the mortal and immortal prepared for the day, the angels sighed in  
unsion. It had been an exhausting night, but well worth it.  
  
=========================  
  
  
FK isn't mine. Wish it was.  
  
Dark Angel Rising (0/1)  
By Cousin Raven (raven@naturesong.com)  
Sequel to "In the arms of the angels" Sort of  
==============================  
Prologue  
  
Raven sat contentedly at her desk, eyeing the wonderful feedback she'd  
gotten from her latest story. She smiled as she read each comment. It  
*had* been such a sappy story, but it got such good press.  
  
A rush of air announced she was no longer alone. She turned to greet the  
visitors, but instead got a large wooden stake held against her chest.  
Though not a vampire, it would kill her just the same. She stared at the  
stake, then at the intruders. They growled at her revealing large enforcer  
fangs and motioned her forward. With no other choice, she went.  
  
They arrived at the CERK building some time later, Raven suffering from  
multiple splinters where the stake had almost done some very serious damage.  
The two enforcers half walked/half dragged her into the broadcast room. The  
General sat across from her, eyeing her suspiciously. The enforcers did not  
relinquish their hold.  
  
In LaCroix's intense gaze, Raven thought she saw amusement, but that was  
gone in a blink.  
  
"Just what did you think you were doing...writing this...trash?" LaCroix  
said and shoved a small pile of papers at her. She saw the title page, it  
read, "In the arms of the angels".  
Taking a deep breath, Raven said, "But they loved it...they ate it up."  
  
"Do you even understand why you're here?" Uncle asked almost sweetly. Raven  
shook her head no. "You are in grave danger, danger of losing your Cousin's  
permit, and your enforcer's licence. What made you think you could write  
something this...mushy...this...loving...and get away with it?"  
  
Raven swallowed thickly. "Poetic licence?" she stuttered.  
  
LaCroix laughed then, almost letting Raven relax, but then the stake was  
shoved harder in the small of her back. "My dear," he said, "Why should I  
let you go to write more of this...nonsense?"  
  
Raven licked her lips and thought for a minute. "Well, my birthday's coming  
up...maybe you could, you know, give me a break."  
  
"Hmmmm, so I am to let you go because it's your birthday? What would all  
the other cousins say...letting you get away with distinct mushiness just  
because it's a certain day of the year?"  
  
Raven stared then said, "They'd say even you can be understanding...I hope."  
  
LaCroix shook his head. "Kill her," he said to the enforcers, who started  
for the door, dragging the shocked Raven toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" she said quickly, "I might be able to...um...rectify it."  
  
"And how would you do that?" LaCroix murmured.  
  
Finally finding her feet, she stood straight and tall and said, "They did  
ask for sequel."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
All characters herein were borrowed, abused, and put back. Characters are  
owned and copyrighted by Sony Pictures/Tristar Corp and were created by  
James Parriott and Barney Cohen. I'm just borrowing them for awhile, I  
promise to put them back in relatively good condition. No copyright  
infringement is intended. Any similarity to any real persons, living, dead  
or undead, or any other fan fiction, is purely coincidental. Also, nothing  
in this story is intended to offend anyone. If I screw something up, please  
let me know. If you want a sequel please ask, otherwise I assume you've  
had enough of my crap.  
Permission to archive by Mel on fkfanfic given.  
  
==========================  
Dark Angel Rising (1/1)  
By Cousin Raven (raven@naturesong.com)  
Sequel to "In the arms of the angels"  
=========================  
  
The angel watched LaCroix enter his bedroom with a practiced eye. He had  
followed LaCroix all of his 2000 year life and nothing surprised him  
anymore. He took his clothes off and showered, getting ready for his day  
sleep. The angel watched passively, distantly.  
  
The angel could feel many things in LaCroix tonight. He was irritated by  
the feelings that flowed to him from the bond with his son; feelings of  
mortal love and it pained LaCroix to feel it. He felt he might be losing  
his son, and it caused more hurt to flow.  
  
His monologue this night had been bitter and brief, all about losing one's  
family to others, of how hard it was to let go. Even after 800 years,  
LaCroix still had not the courage to let go. The angel knew this, and the  
angel watched carefully. Many times had the angel saved LaCroix from  
himself, from his enemies, even once from his own son. That was a rather  
big hint that Nicholas would not be controlled anymore, and LaCroix tried to  
accept it that long year that he waited to regain his strength. The angel  
himself had nursed his wounds somtimes, invisibly, unfortunatley, the blood  
of angels was as poison to vampires, so he did what he could. No matter  
what LaCroix did, he was still the angel's charge; his duty.  
  
So many things had happened over the years, so many things the angel wished  
to forget. So many victims. It was so hard to stand idly by and watch for  
interlopers when you really wanted to throttel your charge and tell him to  
give it a rest for a night. Now it was easier, victims were rare. The new  
technology the mortals had invtented had made life harder for the vampires  
in more than one way.  
  
The angel saw LaCroix come out of the shower and pad his way into the  
bedroom. He dried his hair with the towel he carried and climbed into bed.  
The angel smiled. Soon, he would be asleep...and the angel would show him  
marvels.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
LaCroix opened his eyes. They were standing in sunlight, and LaCroix  
balked, heading for any shelter. The angel stopped him with a word.  
LaCroix stopped and eyed the stranger. His angel was dressed in full Roman  
soldier regalia, decked to the nines. He was young, perhaps nineteen or  
twenty. LaCroix would have rushed him were it not for his wings. They hung  
out of the solder's uniform at odd angels, showing their utter reality.  
LaCroix swallowed thickly, tasting some of the night's drink.  
  
"What do you want of me?" LaCroix barked.  
  
The angel smiled a disarming smile and shook his head. "Lucius, Lucius,  
after two thousand years, you'd think you'd recognize me by now. But that's  
not important. Look around."  
  
Lucien did, he saw mountains and streams, and fish in the streams. The sky  
was bright as day, but he saw no sun. "What kind of trickery is this?" he  
said.  
  
The angel gave a blank look. "No trickery Lucien, I assure you."  
  
"Where are we?" Lucien asked.  
  
"A place out of time, a time out of place."  
  
"I've had enough of your riddles..." Lucien said and started for the angel.  
  
"No." The angel said and his being brightened brighter than a thousand suns.  
  
Lucien shied away from the light and buried his face in his hands. "What  
have *I* done?" he asked.  
  
The angel sighed and revered to normal brightness. "You are a strong man,  
Lucien, but a lonely one. Dont' you realize the more you pull your children  
to you the more they will try to run? It is a natural human reaction."  
  
"We are not human," Lucien said, his face deadpan.  
  
The angel approached him, all anger, all pain gone. He touched his chin so  
very softly, but he felt the fingers burn into him. He looked into his  
eyes. "Yes," he said, "You are human."  
  
Lucien came awake with a start. "I am not!" he said loudly enough to be  
heard by the basement dwellers. The building rang with the sound for a  
moment, then all was quiet.  
  
Lucien stared at the clock. The sun was still up. He doubted he could get  
any more sleep. Sighing, he laid back anyway and closed his eyes. The  
angel whispered in his ear, "...in all the ways that count."  
  
With a roar, LaCroix jumped from the bed and searched the room. He searched  
the closet, under the bed, the travel trunks, even the dresser drawers.  
Nothing. He sighed and sat back down.  
  
--------  
  
Later that night, LaCroix stood on the roof of the Coroner's building. He  
watched Nicholas drop his mortal love, Natalie, off for work and they kissed  
passionatley. The anger within LaCroix burned to an awful jealous green.  
How dare she interfere with his son. They broke their kiss, and Natalie  
went into the morgue door. Nick watched her go with a mixture of yearning  
and love. In a flash, LaCroix was at his side.  
  
"It's a little trivial, don't you think?" LaCroix asked in his most  
restricted voice.  
  
"Maybe, LaCroix, but I love her," Nick responded, not even looking at  
LaCroix.  
  
Lucien could have burst a blood vessel. How dare he admit it, admit his  
love, and reject his father all in one blow. He started to sputter in his  
rage. The angel, seeing this, touched his shoulders, calming him gently.  
He whispered in LaCroix's ear, "If you do not let them go...how will they  
know they need you?"  
  
LaCroix was silent after that. He took flight away, and Nick looked up  
vaguely, wondering if maybe he should stay and protect Natalie. A little  
boy's voice, his own angel whispered in his ear, "She'll be all right," and  
so, he left the Coroner's building.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
LaCroix shifted through the pile of CDs and sorted which songs he would play  
tonight. It had been 3 weeks since he'd seen Nicholas that night. 3 weeks  
of ignoring and avoiding Nicholas' prying eyes. Some cases that Nicholas  
had worked on had brought him to the Raven, but LaCroix had avoided him, and  
sought refuge in obscure places. So far, they had all worked effectively,  
and he planned to use them to his advantage in the future.  
  
A knock on the soundbooth door drew his attention away from his music. It  
was Nicholas. Since he'd already been seen he decided to just allow him in.  
  
Nick came in carefully, looking around as if he'd never been there before.  
The current song ended and LaCroix leaned over to speak into the microphone.  
  
"And so, my children, what have you learned being alone these long nights?  
Have you learned I am a necessary part of your life, or have to come to say  
goodbye forever?" The music started again and the 'on air' light went out.  
  
Nicholas pondered this for a moment, his angel urging him on. Finally, he  
said, "LaCroix, I came to thank you. I know it took alot to stay away for  
so long..."  
  
"Nonesense," Lucien said, "I did what I did for me. One can only stand so  
much guilt, at least one who is not accustomed to it." He let the final  
words echo in the air, seeming to vibrate about the room.  
  
Nick smiled vaguely. "Yes, LaCroix, but thank you anyway." Nick got up to  
leave, "And LaCroix?"  
  
Lucien looked up, his face a blank mask, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"You are a part of my life, and you always will be." He left then with all  
speed.  
  
LaCroix looked at the empty door and sighed. "Well, at least he knows..."  
  
The angel wrapped his arms around his charge. "You *are* a great man," he  
said.  
  
  
  
  
========================  
THUWMP  
...sound of writer getting staked.  
========================  
Okay, so it wasn't *supposed* to be this mushy. Apparently, I'm getting  
*very* sappy in my old age. I'll try to do better next time. Darn it all,  
I really didn't intend for this story to come out like this. *sigh*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Here lies Raven, deader than dead  
Thought LaCroix was good in bed  
Pretty soon she came to know  
Just how long his fangs did grow.  
  
-I wish; now, on with the story:  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Angel's Book  
Sequel to "Dark Angel Rising"  
By Cousin Raven (raven@naturesong.com)  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
LaCroix roared, "I am not a good guy!" He looked around the CERK booth,  
looking for the source of the horrendous accusation. "How dare you!" he  
said as he looked.  
  
The angel hid in the corner, though he was certain LaCroix could not find  
him even if he were standing on top of him. He held his hands to his mouth.  
It was all going so well, then he opened his big mouth. How was he going to  
get out of this one? They'd bust him down, take away his wings. He'd be  
guarding somebody's dog by sunup. The thought made him want to scream.  
He'd always been able to contain past mistakes, convince LaCroix he was  
hearing things. Now, he was certain he wouldn't believe him anymore.  
After 2 thousand years of subtlety, he'd screwed up. Just great. The  
Angelic enforcers would come...and they could be just as mean as their  
vampire counterparts. He tried unsuccessfully to will LaCroix to forget.  
Finally, he stood up and brushed the astral dust from his cloak.  
  
LaCroix was still searching the soundbooth, convinced someone was there.  
Finally, the angel approached him. "LaCroix!" he said very loudly right  
near the old vampire's ear. He nearly jumped 10 feet, but the angel smiled  
as he restrained the reflex.  
  
"Who are you?" LaCroix roared.  
  
"Sit down, Lucien, sit down and relax. If I'd wanted to hurt you I'd have  
done it already." The angel tried very hard to sound tough. He doubted it  
worked.  
  
LaCroix took his seat though in his chair and looked furtively around. The  
angel materialized in front of him, sans wings.  
  
"I am..." the angel started then decided LaCroix probably wouldn't *want* a  
guardian angel. He finished carefully, "Garron," he finished. "I am here  
to show you something...something very important."  
  
LaCroix snorted his derision. The angel continued, "And if you would  
accompany me, I'll show it to you."  
  
LaCroix smiled evilly. "Just what is this 'something important' about?"  
  
The angel put his blankest of blank expressions on his face. "Why, you, of  
course."  
  
-----  
  
Nick sat at his desk, contentedly looking through gruesome murder reports.  
Nat was happy with him; it made everything so much easier. He wasn't even  
sure what *exactly* happened, but he was glad for it. As he looked through  
the papers he vaguely felt something *strange* come from the link with  
LaCroix. It was alarmed at first, then angry...then full of wonder. Nick  
looked around the bullpen as if he could somehow see what he was feeling.  
Then nothing. The link just seemed to sever so completely, Nick reeled from  
the impact. All was quiet. Everyone was looking at Nick, who had stood up  
in his desk. Surprised expressions greeted him. He'd said something,  
probably very loudly.  
  
He blinked for a second, trying to remember what he said. Cohen approached  
him with her usual brusque manner and said stiffly, "Knight, my office." As  
for making a quick exit, she was a lifesaver. He happily headed for her  
office. Conversation returned to normal, most of it about the detective's  
strange behavior.  
  
"Knight, what's going on?" Cohen said after he'd settled himself in the  
chair across from her desk.  
  
"Cap'n, I don't know. It almost feels like I had a death in the family. I  
can't explain it."  
  
"Hmmm. Your father."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Well, that's what you just yelled, you said, "Father." I figure that's who  
you feel strange about."  
  
"Cap'n, I need to see if he's okay."  
  
"How much time do you need, Knight? A week, two? You've got a lot of  
vacation time accrued."  
  
"Let me see if he's okay...it' shouldn't take that long. Maybe just the  
night."  
  
"Okay then, take today and tomorrow off..." Nick got up and almost flew out  
of the office, "And Knight..."  
  
Nick turned at the door.  
  
"Don't yell like that again. We're jumpy enough around here."  
  
Nick smiled, "Yes Cap'n"  
  
------  
  
LaCroix stood he knew not where. The sky seemed to glow with a pale pink  
color. His skin didn't prickle with the feeling. It was disorientating.  
Before him was a wide plane of grasses and plants, gently sloping upward in  
tiny hills. It was the kind of place he hadn't seen in a long time. Far  
away, almost on the horizon, he could see a man walking purposely toward  
him. On his side, the angel stood silent, watching the approach as well.  
Tears appeared on the angel's eyes, but they were for himself. If this  
failed, he would lose his wings, his job, and worst of all, his guardianship  
of LaCroix. It was hard to contemplate after almost 2 thousand years.  
  
The man approached cautiously. He appeared to be a rather young man, in his  
mid twenties, dressed in a soft roman toga. LaCroix eyed the toga  
yearningly. They'd been such a comfortable piece of clothing. Under his  
arm, the man carried two books.  
  
"I am the keeper," he said, as if that explained everything.  
  
"And what, pray tell, do you keep?" LaCroix said evilly.  
  
The keeper looked at the angel then back at LaCroix. "These books," he  
said, "are a complete record of your life, a record of every deed, every  
accomplishment, no matter how brief."  
  
LaCroix looked at the books and swallowed thickly. They were both rather  
thick, almost the same size. "They are both mine?" he asked.  
  
"Heavens, no. One is yours...one is your son's"  
  
LaCroix contemplated this for a time. The keeper opened the first book up,  
the one with "Lucius of Rome; Lucien LaCroix" on it's cover. He idly  
flipped through the pages. LaCroix craned his neck to see, but it was  
beyond his sight. The keeper stopped in almost the middle of the book.  
"Here we are, this is now."  
  
LaCroix saw the amount of pages yet to go. "And is it all written, even the  
future?"  
  
"No, the future is not written here, but we do have the exact number of  
pages that we will need to write every deed down."  
  
LaCroix eyed the pages left again. It seemed he was somewhere in midlife.  
"And the other..." he said.  
  
The keeper smiled. Leave it to LaCroix to care more about what his son's  
life book said. He put the first book down and picked up the second. The  
cover read, in deep gold lettering, "Nicholas De Brabant". He opened it to  
a certain page and began to read, "Today Nicholas became vampire. The guilt  
will break him down, all this killing, but it was meant to be." The keeper  
watched LaCroix's expression, but it did not really change. After centuries  
of masking one's feelings, it came easily to him.  
  
"What of his search for redemption?" LaCroix asked with all sincerity.  
  
The keeper sighed. "Yes, we have expunged a number of misdeeds from his  
lifebook. There are whole pages that have been erased."  
  
LaCroix nodded carefully. "What of his search for _humanity_?"  
  
The keeper looked at the angel, then back to LaCroix. "I told you, we do  
not know the future, only what we are meant to write."  
  
"Then, where is he now...what page in his book?" LaCroix seemed to be  
catching on.  
  
The keeper lifted the book and turned to a page about one-third of the way  
into the book. "He is here. He still has much left to do. Many people to  
rescue, to protect. And they will ultimately owe it all to you...."  
  
LaCroix muddled over this for a moment. "And he will live longer than me?"  
  
The keeper seemed sad. "We cannot tell you that, only show you the pages  
for deeds yet to accomplish."  
  
"So, am I to learn that I should leave him alone, to run his own life..."  
  
"No." the keeper was adamant. "You are now and will always be an essential  
part of his life. Feel for him now. He is not there. He feels this  
emptiness as well, and is coming as we speak to find out if you are well."  
  
"Nicholas..." LaCroix said softly.  
  
"We must return," the angel said and LaCroix nodded slowly.  
  
-------  
Nick burst into the soundbooth, almost yelling. LaCroix sat calmly in his  
chair, gazing at Nick with wonder. His perspective had changed somewhat  
since his visit with the keeper. Now, he saw Nick more as a brother than a  
son. It was different.  
  
"Why Nicholas...what is wrong?" LaCroix said calmly. On the side of him,  
the angel dropped the shield that had protected Nicholas from knowing what  
was happening with LaCroix. Nick felt the familiar touch of his bond with  
his master.  
  
"You're all right," he said as a statement of fact.  
  
"Of course," Lucien smiled. "And how have you and the good doctor been  
doing? I've been thinking about her and she seems like she'd be a wonderful  
addition to our family..."  
  
"LaCroix," Nick said as he stepped out of the booth, "Don't even think about  
it."  
  
================================  
  
All my FK fan fiction archived at  
http://www.naturesong.com/raven/myfkfan.htm  
  
This is kind of related to my intro for "Dark Angel Rising (0/1)"  
Just a little filk  
  
Raven's Requiem  
-----------------  
  
Here lies Raven  
Deader than dead  
With a stake in her heart  
And a hole in her head  
  
She wrote a cute story  
All weak and sappy  
LaCroix didn't find it funny  
And made poor Raven quite unhappy  
  
"Wait, LaCroix, I'll rectify  
The story yet again  
The sequel to the sequel  
Might change the final end"  
  
"Make it quick  
Type your note  
For it will soon be  
'All she wrote'"  
  
She typed and typed  
In a frantic rush  
But the final word  
Turned her to dust  
  
So, you think she lay  
Dead on the floor  
But the writer comes back  
Always for more  
  
==================  
  
The Angel of Death  
By Cousin Raven (raven@naturesong.com)  
-------------  
Sequel to "The Angel's Book"  
archived at http://www.naturesong.com/raven/myfkfan.htm  
--One last bit of mushiness...and then I'm back to more cousinly  
tendencies--  
  
=================================  
  
Nicholas left the soundbooth and LaCroix settled back in his chair. He  
snorted his derision, he'd think about adding the good doctor to his family  
if he pleased. A soft voice whispered in his ear, "We're not done yet."  
  
Instantly, LaCroix came alert but the soundbooth was already gone, faded to  
dust. They stood again on the empty plain, LaCroix, Keeper, and Garron  
(LaCroix's guardian angel).  
  
The Keeper fixed Lucien with a dark expression. "Now, does it look like he  
cares for you? He hasn't come to visit you in a long time--because he knew  
you were okay."  
  
Lucien considered this for a moment, then dismissed it. "Why am I here?  
What do you want of me?"  
  
The keeper smiled. "Only to let you know *we* are here...we do watch.  
Everything you do is being recorded."  
  
"To be judged, I suppose?"  
  
The keeper looked at the angel, who responded, "To judge is not our  
responsibility...that's the death angel's job."  
  
Hardness filled Lucien's ice blue eyes. "Why tell me this now?"  
  
"Many things will happen in the near future..." the angel said.  
  
The keeper nodded, "We want you to know that trying times are coming. You  
musn't do anything drastic...you and your son have many duties left to  
accomplish. Do not ruin it."  
  
The angel added, "The future depends on it."  
  
Slowly, Lucien felt himself coming awake. He was sitting in his soundbooth  
and he felt a whisper, so soft, so calming, "Do not ruin it. The future  
depends on it."  
  
--------  
  
Exhausted in his relief, Nick flew slowly back to the precinct. It had  
irritated him that he'd thought something had happened to LaCroix...it had  
worried him, as much as he hated to admit it.  
  
As he flew, he began to flashback to all the good times he'd had with  
LaCroix. Few and far between, but they did happen. His good mood continued  
until he smelled it...blood. He dropped out of the sky to investigate.  
  
He heard a woman yelling, screaming actually. He made for the sound. What  
he saw almost stopped him in his tracks.  
  
A woman lay on the ground, severly wounded, a man was on top of her with a  
knife. Without further prompting, Nick blinked over to the attacker and  
lifted him up off the woman by the throat. Nick held the knife hand stiffly  
and sqeezed. The knife clattered to the pavement.  
  
On the street, the poor girl coughed and sputtered weakly. Her angel sat  
beside her and cried. Nick's angel touched the smaller angel and whispered,  
"Justice will be done..." he threw a sidelong glance at Nick. "One way or  
another."  
  
Nick had vamped out at the first sign of trouble, now, holding the man just  
inches from him, he knew in that horrifying instant that he could kill him  
if he wanted to. He should kill him. Dirty bastard tried to kill that  
girl. He swallowed thickly as he heard her heartbeat weaken and stop. He  
stared at the undeserving perp. //You will not remember me...you will  
confess your crimes to the police...you will never to this or any other  
crime again.//  
  
The man weakly echoed Nick,"Confess my crimes...never again..."  
  
Disgusted, Nick dropped him and he landed hard on the pavement, knocking him  
out. He turned his attention to the girl...and saw something completely  
unexpected.  
  
The boy he'd seen in his dream was there, along with another. They stood  
quietly, tears in their eyes. Their wings glowed a deep golden,  
highlighting every feature, every feather. As he stared, dumbstruck, he saw  
what appeared to be the girl, get up and touch the shoulder of the smaller  
angel. They embraced and the smaller angel pointed in the distance. The  
girl nodded and started for the point noted. A small white light appeared,  
like a beacon. She walked toward it gratefully, and Nick felt compelled to  
look harder at it. To him, it appeared to be a lantern, held aloft by a  
large dark figure with deep black wings that glistened in the moonlight.  
Nick could have sworn he was over eight feet tall. Wouldn't want to meet  
him in a dark alley, Nick automatically thought. When he did, the two  
angels regarded him as if noticing him for the first time.  
  
The smaller angel's mouth became an almost perfect 'o' and she said, "He  
*saw*!"  
  
The older angel, Nick's angel, looked over and sighed. "My precocious  
crusader," he said.  
  
Then it was over. Completely.  
  
Nick looked around, but all he saw was the girl's dead body and the  
unconcious body of the attacker. There was nothing more he could do here,  
the perp would wake up and want to confess more than anything in the world.  
He decided to make an anonymous 911 call anyway.  
  
  
-----------  
  
Nat hummed to herself as she went through the motions of working. Her mind,  
although paying attention to what she was doing, was occupied with thoughts  
of a certain vampire detective. Everything had gone so well last night, she  
just couldn't believe it. Usually, murphy's law was in full force and  
nothing worked between them. It was either a case, or a memory, or her, but  
it was always something. She smiled even as she worked on the body. He  
sure was good at spoiling her when he wanted to.  
  
Nat's angel sat at her desk, happy with the realization that their plan had  
worked. Finally, perhaps, they would be happy.  
  
----------------  
  
Nick made his way to the morgue slowly. He couldn't believe what he'd seen  
and needed to tell *someone*. He got there just as she was finishing up her  
latest 'patient'. She had yet to notice him, so he watched her from a  
distance. She put her instruments in the tray and brought them to the  
autoclave to be prepared to be sterilized. He slipped in behind her and  
touched her shoulder.  
  
Predictably, she jumped but softened when she saw it was him. She smiled  
and got out of her scrubs. "You okay?" she asked him, he looked like he'd  
seen a ghost.  
  
"Now I am," he said. "I saw something tonight...something I can't explain."  
  
"Well, was it good or bad?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He looked worried almost.  
  
She scrubbed up and sighed. Thank you Murphy, she thought sarcastically.  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"No," he said surprising her. He gathered her up in his arms. "I've got  
the rest of the night off, and I want to think about only you."  
  
He kissed her slowly, deeply, then.  
  
The angels looked at each other and giggled. This had turned out to be a  
pretty good assignment after all.  
  
===========  
Cousin Raven (raven@naturesong.com)  
Enforcements, NA, Unholy Trinity, DP  
Bring Back the Knight!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
